BTS Kittens
by nightmare-before-xmas
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what would happen if you mess with a palm reader on the streets, nothing good that is, but sometimes, things turn good. BTS Kittens fan fiction, this is for fun, it was something my friend and i created when we were waiting for the buss to go to school, please don't read if you are not interested. there is strong language in here, you are warned. Thank you.


BTS Kittens.  
The taxi was cold; the air conditioner freezing my legs threw my jeans, making me attempt to warm them up by rubbing my hands up and down my knees. I looked out the window to the gloomy city, the rain softly pitter pattering on the window, making my inner child come out and start racing two raindrops together, seeing which one would reach the end of the window first. I sighed, resting my eyes for a second, before opening them once again to see that we approached my apartment. The taxi parked by the side walk, and I exited, paid the driver, he sped off, leaving me on the wet sidewalk with an empty wallet, Dammit, for a second he almost made me feel I rented a limo! I mumbled to myself, walking up the steps to my apartment complex.

I unlocked my door, and walked into the warm apartment, and took off my wet shoes at the door, placing it in a bag so my roommate won t kill me for making a mess. I slipped of my jacket, throwing it on the coat hanger, hey, Anna! You home!? I called out, I waited for the three seconds of silence, before I sighed in relief when my roommate didn t answer, looks like I m free to roam naked! I thought, giggling at how much of a rebel I am. I took of my shirt and threw it at the couch, ah, finally, this bra was killing me I mumble as I tried to get the claps of the bra open, failing miserably, so I just pulled it over my head. There was a creek from my roommate s room, when all of a sudden the door swung open, thanks a bunch, Ian! I would of failed this semester! my roommate, Anna, said as she lead this guy out her room, he looked like a nice guy, if only I was dressed.

shit! I whispered as I darted behind the kitchen counter, ducking just in time for none of them to see, alright, Anna, I ll see you in class tomorrow, don t forget to practice your lines! this guy, or Ian, said as he exited or apartment. Alright, Mallory, stop hiding I saw you run behind the counter Anna sighed, I pocked my head out from behind the counter, did he see me? Don t worry, he didn t, if he did he would get an instant heart attack when he sees a flat chest coconut run across the room I CANT HELP IT IF IM NATURALLY TANED, BLAME MY ARABIAN SIDE! I huffed at her like a bull as she snickered at me.

anyway, you should probably go get dressed, remember last time? she teasingly smiled at me, as I had flashbacks of the time a burglar walked into me naked and fainted, and when he woke up he tried to sue me for turning him blind. THE PAST IS THE PAST! I pouted as she had to lean on the wall from laughing so hard. While she was distracted with laughing, I ran to my room, and placed on a baggy black shirt, and a black jacket that is two sizes too big. I walked out with my phone in my pocket, wanna practice in the park? I recommended, since we always practice in the park, no matter what the time it is. Anna looked at her script for a second, before she nodded with a smile on her face, sure!

I placed on my boots, and hand in hand, we walked out into the chilly night. You might be asking why we are holding hands, people tend to not bother us if we acted like a couple, so we just developed a habit of holding hands whenever we go somewhere, but still it was still nice to hold hands with someone. We walked a couple of blocks down our house, before we saw the entrance of the park; we sprinted in, avoiding as many people as we can. We ran around the park for a little while, before we found an old tree that looks like it was there before the dinosaurs.  
But sister! How come I never get to ever see father anymore!? Don t I, the future queen, have the right to see father!? wailed Anna, standing tall, glaring at me with full force, I snorted into laughter, oh, but did you forget? When father dies, THE OLDEST GETS THE THRON! I chuckled evilly, no, NO! YOUR CRULE HEART IS NOT CAPIBLE TO RUN A KINGDOME! YOULL BURN THIS EMPIRE TO ASHES! Anna grabbed me by the hem of my shirt, ILL NEVER LET MY PEOPLE BE UNDER THE COLD RULE OF YOU! EVEN IF I! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU! Anna screeched at my face, her eyes tearing up, before she shoved me off the branch I was sitting on, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed as I pretended to desperately tried to grab on to an imaginary balcony.

I started laughing; sitting up from the muddy puddle I fell in, awesome acting, Anna! At this rate, you ll be Oscar ready by the end of the semester I wiped the mud of my legs as I stood up, really!? she looked at me with her sparkly green eyes, so cute~! I thought as I nodded. We should head back, its almost 4 am and if we don t sleep soon, we will miss our auditions I pointed at the time on my phone, she nodded and we headed for the apartment. All of a sudden, this guy was running in our direction, on instinct, I placed myself a bit in front on Anna, just in case he tries to do something she can run. He ran in front of us with a box, stopping a foot away, breathing heavily, hey man, we don t have cash- he cut me off, take the box, just please take it! he shoved the box towards me, begging me to take it. I finally gave in and took the box, and he quickly darted away and vanished into the darkness of the night.

Mallory, drop the box you don t know what can be in there Anna held my shoulder, I bended down and placed the box on the floor, I mean, it won t hurt to look! I looked at her face, searching for any signs that she is going to talk or try to stop me, when silence was the only thing she can manage; I opened the lid of the box slowly. HOLY CRAP! I manage to say threw the shock, kittens!? Anna was as suspired as me, WE HAVE TO TAKE THEM IN! LOOK AT THEM, THEY ARE STAVING AND HALF DEAD! I begged Anna, of course we are taking them in, oh my god, those poor things! she picked up the smallest kitten by size; we can see its ribcage. Oh, if I meet the person who did this I m gonna whip his ass! I snarled, angry by the fact someone can be so cruel to such harmless creatures.

I grabbed the kitten from Anna and placed him back in the box, I closed the lid and picked the box up carefully, trying my best not to disturbed the kittens as much as possible, and after that, Anna and I headed to the apartment.


End file.
